


The Captain's Girl (a Steve Rogers/Reader collection)

by thecaptainsgirl95 (heyitscarle)



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscarle/pseuds/thecaptainsgirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of order, out of time, out of love. A collection of reader inserts & drabbles with my favorite Avenger of all time, Captain America :) Inspired by a longing to be swept off my feet by my darling blue-eyed supersoldier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love You Too

You yelp in surprise as a sudden red-white-and-blue blur appears in front of you and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you in for a fervent kiss. "What was that for?" You laughed as the two of you broke apart for air, grinning widely as you take in the sight of your boyfriend Steve Rogers, still wearing his Captain America suit and mask. He's covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises (not to mention dust) but thank god he's okay, as are the rest of the Avengers.

"Now we're even," Steve smirks as he holds you in his arms, blissfully aware of your face burying itself deeply in his chest. Half of New York City has been reduced to rubble (and alien metal parts) but nothing even matters now, now that he's running his fingers through your smooth tresses and your arms are tightly wrapped around his neck. Now that he's sure that his best girl is unharmed.

Someone coughs loudly and you two hastily break apart, your cheeks burning hot red as you realize cameras are flashing at you and that the rest of the Avengers- mainly Tony Stark, of course- are staring intently at the happy couple. Steve grabs your hand and you both join the team, following them back to Avengers Tower, where repairs are already underway. It's when you finally reach your shared floor with Steve that the feeling sinks in...that you never want to be apart ever again.

And evidently that feeling's mirrored in Steve's expression because he closes the door behind him, gets down on his knees before you, and pulls out the ring he'd been hiding in his pocket all along. "Y/N...my best girl...I love you so much. And I'll always be there for you, because you've been here for me, ever since I woke up in this strange modern world where everyone's different. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you had to leave my side again, so I- I just..."

Your eyes soften as you smile at the super-soldier, lowering yourself to sit on your knees so that you can caress his face in your hands. Because little did he know, you'd been pulling all-nighters too (when he wasn't looking, of course) wondering how you might possibly bring up the subject in a conversation without seeming too fast. And you already knew the answer you were going to give him.

"Y/N, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Y-yes," You throw your arms around his neck, letting a stream of happy tears flow from your eyes as he buries his face in the back of your neck. You know he is doing the same. And what you both know now is that you'll never be apart again, no matter what. "I love you so much, Steve..."

"I love you too, Y/N..."

Little did you know that Tony, Natasha and Clint had been eavesdropping on the whole scene from the other side of the door, deciding on how they'd surprise you with a real party the next morning. Oh, what an occasion it would be...


	2. Mission Accomplished?

Steven Grant Rogers was a rather formal name. It sounded like strength, generosity and greatness. It reminded those around him of integrity, righteousness, and the importance of doing what is right over what is easy. And of course, Captain Rogers himself was a very formal man, though he preferred his friends to call him Steve.

There were only two people in the entire world who called him by his full name. One of them was his father.

_"I'm sorry, dad," young teenage Steve mumbled to his father as he hung his head sadly. "I'm not good enough to be a soldier like you. I'm not even tall, they all say I'm thin and weak, and I just wanna help..."_

_"Steven, look at me," his father said softly as he put his hands on his son's shoulders. "No matter what people say, you are the strongest and the best kid in the world. Okay? It just takes time. Remember, you are meant for more than this..."_

And of course, the other person was not another member of his old family but the one and only-

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!" Said person awoke with a jump, bolting upright on the couch, as did the lady who had been sleeping cradled in his arms the entire afternoon- you. You almost pulled out the gun you sometimes kept under your pillow out of fright, until you realized the two of you were staring into the face (trust me, the eyepatch made his expression no less stern) of Director Fury, who was currently staring back with a rather shocked expression.

"Captain Rogers, what in the name of SHIELD are you doing in my office?"

"I- we- uh-" you stammered, while Steve stayed silent.

Fury held up one finger. "It may interest the two of you to know that we will be landing very soon and there is still a lot of repair work to be done here at base. I highly suggest you return to your respective posts and focus on the task at hand," Fury said sternly, though looking at Steve with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes, sir," you both nodded, a gesture which Fury reciprocated before he left the room to debrief Natasha on the matter of locating their missing quinjet. Steve let out a relieved sigh.

"I think we should go," you said holding the door open, waiting for your boyfriend to leave the room and walk you back to the lab where you worked alongside Tony. Instead, you heard the sound of a lock clicking and suddenly you found yourself backed against the wall by a certain super-soldier, intense desire evident in his cerulean eyes.

"Steve, what-"

Strong arms grasped your wrists and lifted them above your head, gently but firmly holding them down as a pair of soft lips crashed upon your own in a sweet, passionate kiss. You returned the gesture just as passionately, taking the opportunity to run your fingers through his smooth golden locks as he moved his hands to encircle your lean waist. He held you lazily in his trap, showing you how much he loved you without a single care in the world. You smiled knowingly as the two of you broke apart for air, hands resting on his broad chest.

"This is Fury's mission," Steve said matter-of-factly, gazing at you as if you were the only real thing in the entire world. "You are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I've got to get back to my mission now, so... see you later dolls! *disappears behind the door*


	3. The One With the Toy Shield

It was a perfectly beautiful Sunday, perfect because SHIELD hadn't notified anyone for missions and for that reason it was peaceful and quiet. The sounds of kids laughing and playing around on the swings rang distantly in my ears as I relaxed contentedly on the park bench with Steve's left arm wrapped around my waist. Looking to the right, the sight of my longtime sweetheart Steve Rogers concentrating on his book made me smile. 

Said man was wearing a plain dark sweater, hood pulled over his soft blonde hair in the hopes that no one would recognize him and so bother the both of us- so far, that ruse had worked. Until now...

"Mom, look, it's Captain America!" An adorable little boy with brown hair bounded up to Steve, poking his knee with a little plastic shield and waving a marker excitedly in the air. Steve jumped, releasing his hold on me in surprise. I scooted a few inches away from him, cheeks flushing a brilliantly embarrassing pink. "Captain, will you sign my shield?"

"Sure, buddy, " Steve said, trying to contain the blush that was threatening to form on his face as he took the pen. If the kid shouted any louder, he was pretty sure every single person in the park was going to recognize him, and then we'd really have to run. I laughed softly, squeezing Steve's shoulder in reassurance. "What's your name?"

"James," the boy beamed up at the super-soldier as he scrawled a little note onto his toy shield. 

Steve patted little James's shoulder as he returned the shield; "You know, that was my best friend's name. He did a lot of great things, and so will you..." 

Little James glanced at me with huge round eyes before looking again at Steve; his eyes flickered back and forth in adorable confusion. "Is she your Miss America?" he asked. Before I could even make a sound, Steve wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close again.

"Yeah, she is," Steve said, smiling softly. "And she's a real special lady." 

"My mom's a special lady too!" James squealed enthusiastically as he bounded over to the other side of the path, grabbing his mother's hand and dragging away from the other couple she'd been talking to. "See?"

"Jamie, what are you doing? Your aunt Claire and I were talking..." his mother said, stopping when she saw the two of us sitting there together. "Oh my, to meet you in person when one can only hope to see you on the news channel..."

"It's Captain America, mom! He signed my shield!" 

"I can see that," Jamie's mother fondly ruffled her son's hair before saying, "Aren't you going to thank the kind soldier for his time?" Jamie flushed a brilliant shade of pink as he realized he forgot that... 

"Thank you," he smiled sincerely at us before hugging Steve's leg fiercely, after which he raced back to his mother's side and dragged her away back to the rest of his family, presumably for a picnic lunch. It was after all, a beautifully sunny day and it was a good time to be outside. "Thank you so much for what you've done for our country. It was truly a pleasure to be able to tell you that in person," Jamie's mother gave us a friendly wave farewell before being pulled away from her adorable son.

"No problem, ma'am, just doing my job," The soldier nodded, giving her a polite two-fingered salute before they both disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the park.

Steve turned his attention back to me, and I raised a teasing eyebrow at him. "Miss America?"

"It's got a good ring to it," he shrugged, a lazy grin plastered on his handsome face as we pressed our foreheads together, content to just be together. After a long, sweet kiss the both of us stood up, intent on making our way back home and spending the rest of the afternoon in a (hopefully) more quiet way...

"And that's probably going to make its way to the newspapers tomorrow morning, is it?"

Steve laughed. "You can count on it." 

"But what if they got a picture of me, I'm practically wearing my pajamas outside today!"

"You look beautiful to me..."

"I'm serious Stevie!"

"I am too, sweetheart-"

Needless to say that Sunday was still a perfect one, persistent fans and awkward moments aside. Because Steve was my Captain America, and I was his Miss America. And what that means is that our love, our life together, is completely timeless- and with luck, it's going to last forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, my lovelies ^_^ Hope you all have a wonderful week! It's so hot here...(and yes I meant the weather) *fans self* *melts into the floor* ...anyways, see you all soon! I've got a pretty long story coming along so hopefully you guys will get to see it soon...ciao!


	4. Don't Leave My Side [PART I]

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, Central Park overflowing with family picnics, groups of friends making lively conversation over cold bottles of beer, and most importantly, the delicious smell of sizzling barbecues. The fact that it was also July 4th, a national holiday, made the atmosphere more inviting, as every inch of the place had been strewn with decorations of all kinds- all in American flag colors. You sighed, taking in the enticing sight as you took a relaxed stroll around town. Today was perfect- well, almost perfect. Just one thing (or person, that is) was missing, your longtime sweetheart: Steve Rogers.

Steve had been gone on a mission for weeks now with no contact, a fact that had not gone unnoticed as you worked in the same building he did, Stark Tower. It was the Avengers’ most important SHIELD base to date so you thought you’d be able to get some idea of how he was doing, but no such luck. Your job was to care for the wounded when they returned from their missions, you just weren't allowed to know about those. Granted, you weren’t really an agent but you were still a qualified doctor and one of SHIELD’s best medics, a considerably important job if you counted the various times you had to patch up agents, particularly the Avengers. 

Most particularly of all, Tony Stark. 

This meant that though you didn’t have Level 7 clearance, you still had the same phone, which would ring whenever some emergency occurred or if- beep beep, beep beep! You picked up the phone in an instant, moving quickly to the more secluded edge of the pathway before speaking,

“It’s me, what’s going on?”

“Dr. L/N, Quinjet #2 is landing at base in ten minutes, we need you here in five!” Agent Hill’s voice was clear and commanding over the phone; this was no fire drill, but a very real emergency. 

“Copy that, over and out,” You said before quickly stowing the mobile into your purse, sprinting to the streets and waving down a cab, ignoring the drivers’ terrified look when you’d slammed the door closed after getting, without so much of a word as “Stark Tower, drive fast or you’ll regret it!” Evidently the cabbie was new, and not from the area- you’d probably feel guilty about it later. You barely registered the time when you ran out of the elevator with your white coat on, surveying the middle floors of the Tower which contained the lab and now chaotic medical facilities. Looking around hurriedly you saw that Natasha looked fine, the agent currently brushing off a male nurse that was trying to get her to sit in a chair. 

“Look, just get off me and go to the other room, he needs a doctor more than I do-“

“Oh thank god, Dr. L/N, you’re here! It’s Captain Rogers, he’s sustained multiple gunshot wounds and needs immediate attention,” Agent Hill nodded, waving a hand in a “come hither” motion. I complied, rushing over in time to see Steve being wheeled into one of the larger surgery rooms in which the worse injuries were often taken care of. You paled a bit at seeing his unconscious, bloody form lying on the gurney. What had happened on that mission?

Rushing to Steve’s side, you calmed yourself down as you dished orders to two other medics, who brought you your requested supplies. Latex gloves, tweezers, bandages... 

Your heart fluttered uncomfortably between being elated at Steve’s return but also pure worried shock at his condition. However, you pushed away your feelings as you began to do your job. You began to carefully remove the remaining bullets that had embedded themselves into his body, stitching the wider gashes together and disinfecting the smaller cuts that covered his skin. Luckily, he hadn’t lost too much blood but he was still unconscious. Lucky the bullets missed his heart. 

His face looked bruised, you assumed from repeated beatings but you were scared to realize the truth.

Because you never even found out what he did during his missions, you were just expected to welcome the valiant supersoldier back home when he returned to your side, without any questions. Expected to fix him and the other Avengers- a job you didn’t mind as they were your friends and you only wanted them to be safe- but without any other word.

Really, the most you knew about Steve’s job was the stuff he’d confess to you during the nightmares and the waking up in the middle of the night, shaking and sweating.  
You wanted it all to stop. You wanted to help him through those nights, but how could you if you didn’t understand the fear that HYDRA instilled into the world. You could only listen and love, and hope you were enough.

Yet all this frustration was worth it, because it was simply Steve. And Steve was worth everything.

It seemed hours before you finished, gently rolling the last bandage around his forehead and lovingly tousling his hair as the other doctors transferred him onto a clean hospital bed, moving him carefully to a different room where he could finally get some long-needed rest. You decided to talk to Agent Hill, one of your better acquaintances (the word “friend” sounded weird in these circumstances), and find out the truth for once.

“What happened?” You asked quietly.

Agent Hill cleared her throat, hesitant to speak. “Look, I-“

“Maria, I know you’re one of the best agents they have. And I know you just want to help. But you can’t just come in and tell me to clean up your mess without telling me anything that’s happened! I know it’s classified, but for god’s sake, it’s Steve’s life on the line here and I think for once I have the right to know what happened to him if I’ve got the right to help save his life.”

“F/N, you’re sure…?”

You nodded quietly. “I love him. He tells me his stories but maybe not all of them,” A small smile graces your lips as you fondly remember his insistence on protecting you, never worrying you. “I just want to know. He’d want this, you know that.”

“He was shot, multiple times, a defensive attack from the Winter Soldier. To our knowledge this assassin was brainwashed by HYDRA into killing SHIELD agents and eliminate the Avengers Initiative. Captain Rogers’ mission was to infiltrate the Helicarrier that had been hijacked by rogue agents, replacing their data chips with ours so we could override their system. There was an explosion. The Helicarriers were destroyed. We found him lying on the riverbank, unconscious, and I called you. Because you’re what he needs.” Agent Hill gave a small smile before nodding to me. “I’ll talk to Fury about raising your classification level, maybe even a job promotion. You know, the other Avengers have brought it up many times…”

“Thank you,” You whispered before taking your leave of the agent, returning once again to your lover’s side. “Oh, Stevie, I’m so sorry…”


	5. Don't Leave My Side [PART 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of 'Don't Leave My Side'. I don't know how it turned out to be this long, but well... enjoy!

Moving a chair to the side of his bed, you sat there, propping your elbows up on the sterile mattress and watching him sleep. If it weren’t for the numerous scrapes and bandages he looked absolutely adorable while sleeping, and peaceful.

It was very late in the evening- early morning, in fact- when Steve awoke, blinking groggily in confusion for a few moments before sitting upright again. Sharp pains surged through his chest at the movement but also a tight yet comforting feeling that was the carefully wrapped bandages. He then felt a small weight next to his lap and smiled, noticing your peacefully sleeping form. Until his movements woke you, of course.

“Stevie?” You muttered sleepily, your eyes slowly blinking open.

Said man moved a heavily bandaged hand to cover yours, and you scooted your chair closer to his bed. “Y/N…”

“I should get a raise as your personal physician,” you grumbled in fake annoyance, relief coursing through you as you were finally certain he was completely okay. “SHIELD’s best medic, indeed.”

Steve grimaced, an apologetic look on his face as he realized that you had yet again, patched him up so caringly. He hadn’t even told you he was going on this mission and now you were left to clean up SHIELD’s mess- for only about the fiftieth time. 

He couldn’t imagine what he would even do without you.

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” he whispered sadly, and you squeezed his hand gently in response. “Don’t worry, Maria told me what happened. It’s okay. What matters is that you’re here now, and you’re gonna be just fine.”  
You caressed Steve’s cheek as the tired soldier lay back against the cushions, sighing softly. “I should have told you before I left,” He grasped (as well as he could) your fingers gently with one hand, making your face light up a bit. Oh, how he’d missed that… 

“I should talk to Fury when I get out of this place, everyone knows you of all people need to be in on what’s going on with us.”

“Yeah, Maria said she would,” You smiled, leaning closer to place a sweet kiss on his lips. A kiss that he tiredly, yes, but no less fervently returned. “Just promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t scare me like this! I thought you might be coming back for July 4th but instead you come back like this?” You chided, teasing. You just wanted to cheer him up after all. You knew how miserable he felt with leaving you out and being stuck in a hospital room for a few days. “This phone is for me to save people, not to give out heart attacks!”

Steve laughed softly before pondering, giving another tired sigh. “I meant to come back yesterday but HYDRA turned out to be more of a problem than we thought. I’m sorry, I know you waited…”

“I’m just glad you’re here now,” You said, reaching into the inside pocket of your jacket and pulling out a card and a wrapped package. You handed your gift to him, watching his face brighten as he slowly unwrapped it, discarding the ribbons on his lap. “Happy birthday, Steve…”

The Captain smiled at your gift and motioned for you to come closer, relieved tears falling from his eyes as he finally got to hold you in his arms again. He shouldn’t have but he squirmed aside, allowing you to lay on the corner of the mattress with him while you lay your head on his chest, reveling in the feeling of being together again. Sleep overtook the both of you and you dreamed, dreamed of Steve while Steve dreamed of you...

Natasha, Agent Maria Hill and Director Fury would find you in that same position next morning, in a deep peaceful sleep. Natasha would place another blanket over your sleeping forms, and the other two SHIELD authorities would place Steve’s file on your bedside nightstand, as well as a new file for you, with a pretty considerable promotion.

Level 7 Clearance, and a position working alongside Dr. Banner (and occasionally Tony Stark) with the more...chemical, side of their inventions. As good as being an Avenger.

Last of all, Steve’s birthday gift lay beside the pillow, a picture of the two of you taken by none other than Clint Barton, the Hawkeye at one of the Avengers’ Christmas parties. The day you both first got together.  
You’d woken up the next morning in each other’s arms, and you'd wake up the same way in a few minutes.

And you'd wake up the same way every morning until the end of your days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for reading! I know it turned out a bit more sad than anticipated but I hope you like it nevertheless. None of the characters I write about belong to me, they're all owned by Marvel Studios- except you. You belong to Steve. **EDITED


	6. Let Him Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collection continues! I promise you the next few stories will be happy ones D:

You move steadily down the hallway, trying to quiet your breathing. You’re beyond scared, terrified because whatever could capture Captain America could sure as hell destroy you and everyone you’ve ever loved with a single flick of the hand. But that’s why you were here in the first place, to bring back everything you ever loved before it was too late.

To bring back Steve.

Steve was everything you’d ever wished for and it pained you that he’d gone missing for a week. Had it been a week? It felt so much longer... The only reason the remaining Avengers even allowed you to come was because no force on earth could stop you from being together with him.

That and because when you wanted to you could produce a force field barrier around you that nothing yet could penetrate.

So, as they infiltrated the HYDRA base while taking out as many rogue agents as they could, you stealthily headed in a different direction, following the subwave tracker’s signal to a heavy locked door. You forced it open, panting slightly from the effort but all that vaporizes instantly when you see him

“Oh my god,” you swallow miserably, visibly choking at the sight of Steve cuffed to the wall, unconscious, with various cuts and bruises splayed across his body. There’s a particularly nasty gash across his side but you will yourself not to think about it as you step closer.

“Steve, wake up.” You plead with him as you tug on the metal cuffs to no avail. They’re strong magnetic clamps that resist you when you try to move them, and you stumble backwards as your grip fails, cursing silently. Getting up again you move closer still, holding Steve’s face gently and pressing your forehead against his, careful to not touch any of his wounds. “Captain, please.”

At those last words consciousness shoots through the soldier’s body, as if he’s afraid of pain. Through the dull pain and darkness he senses your presence, your familiar touch, and wearily opens his eyes. But everything’s blurred like a dream, and you can’t be real, can you?

“Y/N…? You’re not real…” Steve mutters, the weight of everything clouding his vision as he closes his eyes again, finding that it hurts less. Moments pass and the anticipated beatings or electric shocks never come. In the very back of his disoriented mind he begins to realize you are truly here, and you’re okay. He tries his best to gather his remaining strength together, for you.

You let out a strangled cry of relief seeing that he’s awake, instinctively grabbing his blonde locks and pressing a longing kiss to his forehead, smoothing out his hair as he holds back the look of pain on his face. Your Steve is _alive_.

“Yes I am, it’s me, Y/N. I’m here. Now come on, tell me how to get these off of you,” you say urgently, motioning to his restraints.

“Over there…generator…” Steve whispers weakly, allowing his weight to fall against the cuffs as you approach the faintly buzzing contraption, looking for switches or buttons. Nothing you press works. You curse, again. Had it not been such a desperate situation, Steve would never hear the end of it.

The machine is deadlock-sealed.

“And I was hoping I didn’t have to use this,” you grumble as you concentrate on feeding a force-field ball inside the generator, expanding it swiftly and ducking to the ground as it explodes. Loudly. With his only support gone, however, Steve falls weakly to the floor, too drained to prevent himself from falling.

You rush back to his side, knowing that if you’re to have any chance of escaping this room together you need to leave. Now.

“Can you walk? We need to get out of here, fast..” You ask hurriedly. Steve nods, pushing himself to his knees. His arms are shaking, though, and he barely makes one step before collapsing again. Quickly, you grab his right hand and sling it around your shoulder, supporting his weight as you get to your feet.

It’s quite a significant weight and it definitely slows you down, but you have no choice. You need to make it.

Loud yells and shots ring all over the hallway and you both know you’re trapped, until you recognize Natasha’s flaming red hair and one of Clint’s grenade arrows explodes in the vicinity, taking out the remaining HYDRA mercenaries. All the other major explosions you rightly accredit to Tony.

“They’re here, we found them!”

Clint leaves Natasha’s side for a few minutes to grab Steve’s other arm and help him outside and onto the quinjet, lessening the weight on your shoulders. Bruce sits him down and immediately starts to look him over. Before you can fully process your emotions, though, the aircraft lands back at base and soon you’re all filing into the field office to report on mission status.

It’s not until you reach your lonely bedroom that you allow thoughts of Steve to re-enter your mind. He’s slept through all his medical exams- just as well, he needs rest- but so far you’ve come to the conclusion that you won’t feel at peace until you get to hold him in your arms again.

Feel his warmth around you.

You feel selfish suddenly, wanting him all to yourself when you know better than to deny him the rest and relief he needs after being trapped in HYDRA’s clutches this long. It’s lucky that nothing worse happened.

A knock on your front door surprises you, as the other agents know when you don’t want to be bothered. You pad over there softly, opening it to reveal a tired-looking but otherwise fine supersoldier.

“Hey there, doll,” Steve says, not taking his eyes off you as you take in the welcoming sight. You run- lightly, you don’t want to cause him any more pain- into him, gingerly but firmly embracing him. You can feel bandages wrapped around his midriff through a plain white T-shirt, and sad tears fall unrestrainedly from your eyes.

Now that he’s finally here, you can’t hold back anymore. And though he’s still shaken from the experience, he doesn’t want you to. He hugs you back, running his fingers through your tangled hair.

“Stevie, shouldn’t you be in the hospital?” You chide, sniffling. Steve wipes away the wetness from your cheeks, smiling sadly down at you. “Well, there are more important things on the line,” he says.

You chuckle as he walks into your apartment floor in the Tower, closing the door behind him. “There’s nothing more important to me than you,” you say to him lovingly, yet also full of worry. You mean that with all your heart. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“Me too…”

Steve yawns as he walks the familiar distance to your bed, nestling into the soft mattress and burying himself under the covers. He doesn’t want to sleep without inhaling your familiar scent, without holding your precious self in his arms as he drifts off.

Following suit, you pull the blankets over yourself as well, carefully burying your face in his chest. You wrap an arm protectively around his waist and he does the same with yours. You can feel a small smile radiating off his face as he whispers to you, “Guess I still owe you a date, don’t I?”

You snort, shaking your head in disbelief. Last week you'd both been set up, receiving a mysterious message that wanted you to meet the other someplace. It'd gotten Steve kidnapped in the first place, and that still made you angry. At least Nat and Clint gave HYDRA serious payback for that.

“Yeah, cause last week…that went terribly wrong, don’t you think?” Steve chuckles as he pulls you closer, hugging you more tightly. You’re real now, not like in his nightmares. Where if he touched you, you would melt away and disappear.

Both of you, the love that exists between you, it’s so real.

Nothing, not even HYDRA, will ever be able to break it. Not even in your dreams.

“What do you say we go dancing then?”

“As soon those bandages come off, we’ll go.”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“ _Steve!"_

“You know I love you, Y/N.”

“Love you too.”

 

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_

_Only know you love...him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading (I'm sorry for the sadness), you lovely amazing people :) Total Doctor Who reference in there, but I couldn't find a better word haha! That's what happens when I've watched one too many- well, there can never be too many- TV shows...
> 
> ...anyways, see you all soon!


	7. Never Trust Pockets (Ever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's a happy sappy drabble for you beautiful souls ^_^ Inspired by the fact that I almost lost my house keys through pockets just last week and without those my day would've been extremely embarrassing... *sighs in relief* Don't worry though. Those keys are in a safe place at all times.

A small black object on the floor caught Bruce's attention as he was making his way towards the lab to do some research. Bending down to retrieve it, he looked curiously at the sight of a velvety square box and the inside contents, a beautifully exquisite diamond ring. _My, whoever dropped this must be frantic_ , Bruce thought as he decided to ask the other team members if they knew who to return the obviously valuable object to...

Meanwhile, a sudden lightness in Steve's pocket caused him to turn around, walking away from the door to his living quarters in Stark Tower to which he had just returned. "What? I was sure I had it- oh.." Plunging both hands into his pockets, he quickly realized his mistake- the seam had ripped, and there was now a gaping hole in the fabric where there should have been a ring.

The ring he was supposed to give you tonight.

Frantically, Steve began looking everywhere he might have possibly lost such a valuable possession- in dresser drawers, beside the bed on the nightstand, even the kitchen two floors down case he'd dropped it there while making breakfast- but no such luck. And he had just purchased it last week too... the soldier could only hope it would fall into the right hands within the whole of Avengers Tower, otherwise the secret would be out and his plan would be ruined. He hadn't left the Tower yet today, but still, it was a tall building. It could be anywhere by now...

"Hey, Clint," Bruce greeted the agent with a polite nod as he spotted him pouring himself a drink in the kitchen. "I found this lying around the couch in the living room. Would you happen to know who it might belong to?"

Clint pondered for a bit, then shrugged. "Nope, not mine- already have a girl, remember?" Bruce smiled, remembering his private family farm that no one else knew about, save his family, Director Fury, and now the Avengers. "But I saw Tasha head towards the training room a few minutes ago, maybe ask her?"

The doctor nodded his thanks before heading in the other direction. He didn't particularly want to go to Natasha's floor, not after- well, it was his fault anyway. After Ultron's attack on Sokovia he couldn't bear to put his closest friend in danger anymore, not when the Other Guy was so out of control. He'd recently returned from his escape in the quinjet, and Natasha hadn't talked to him much ever since. Not that the feelings between them had changed one little bit, just maybe a little fear. A little insecurity.

"If you're going to leave again-" Natasha had said, refusing to look at him a few days before. Bruce made up his mind that he'd control himself and make it up to her. She, after all could hold her own. It was himself that he was nervous about. He didn't want to hurt anyone he loved again.

So, instead, he made his way back down to the lab, where he would've asked Tony about the mysterious ring if said genius hadn't been out of earshot, testing his new Mark prototype, and if- "Wait, Dr. Banner!" A familiar voice made him turn around to see Captain America jogging up to him, looking obviously relieved to see his precious black box in the doctor's hands. "I've been looking everywhere for that! Where did you find it?"

"Uh, under the couch cushions in the living room," Bruce replied, pleasantly surprised to find that the ring was Steve's. "I presume you're asking..."

"Y/N," the supersoldier sighed lovingly as Bruce handed the valuable box to him. "But I'd appreciate it if you kept that secret just until tonight. I didn't really want it to go public around here yet. You know how Tony is." He carefully made sure he put the ring in his other pocket instead, the perfectly intact one. One thing he didn't have to wait until the 21st century to learn? Never trust pockets.

Bruce nodded in agreement, shrugging. He knew you of course, but nobody had actually mentioned that you two were dating. The other Avengers might've suspected it at times, yes, but no official announcement had ever happened. Of course, you both would've had your reasons, privacy mainly. "Yeah. But listen, congratulations- it's going to go well, you know?"

Steve thanked him, about to go on his way before he spoke up again. "Thanks. By the way, Nat..she'll come around. Just take it slowly, you'll be fine." After a friendly pat on the shoulder, the Captain returned to his own floor to find you already there, casually leaning against the front door, already dressed up for your date.

"My, I never thought there'd be a day where Captain America arrived late," you teased, unable to contain your smile as Steve took you into his arms, pulling you in for a long, sweet kiss. The two of you pulled apart for air, and Steve laced his fingers through yours as he walked you to the garage where his polished black motorcycle was parked.

"Something came up at the lab, couldn't wait," Steve said apologetically, a cute little smile playing across his lips as you put on the helmet he handed you. Once again he patted the ring in his pocket when you weren't looking, feeling nervous excitement build up inside him.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me where we're going tonight, are you?" You shook your head with an amused look on your face, wrapping your arms tightly around his middle as he revved the engine, taking off.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" The wind whipped through Steve's light blonde hair, the speed of the motorcycle (and the feeling of you holding him) making him feel more confident and at ease.

_You'll find out in about an hour, Y/N_ , he thought to himself, the grin never leaving his face. _And it's going to be good, I promise._

Meanwhile, Tony had finished testing his newest suit upgrades as Bruce entered the lab, sitting down at his desk in the hopes that work might help him sort out his thoughts. The mechanic looked at him with his classic "Stark is amused" expression, which could mean nothing good for the normal person.

"So what was up with Spangles earlier?"

"Oh." Bruce couldn't hide the hesitancy that laced his voice, knowing that Steve still wanted his secret kept. "Um...it was just..." Tony smirked at him, patting him on the shoulder before gathering the materials for their newest collaboration.

"What, like you can keep secrets from me in my _own_ Tower? Those two lovebirds have been dating forever now, I'm surprised he hasn't asked her already. Dinner date at 7," he checked his watch before continuing, "Yup, he's popping the question."

"What, how-"

"I have my reasons, Banner."

The million times Tony Stark made sarcastic (but nonetheless lighthearted) cool comments in the face of the world, and the one time he was completely and unquestionably right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to Cap's question, my answer was definitely yes. ;) What about yours?
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! Finally, the internet is working enough for me to post something...*sighs* By the way, those of you who made one-shot requests on my other collection, I'm so sorry I haven't finished those yet! I've been working on something a bit bigger as to writing, and I'm hoping to at least post a preview of it soon... anyways. Happy beginning of August, my lovelies ^_^


End file.
